Kirby Super Star Ultra (Falkuz)
Kirby Super Star Ultra is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. The series is a direct sequel to the original Kirby Super Star series. Description I beat the original Kirby Super Star... but I just couldn't stop playing yet. So I began the DS remake, which adds AWESOME new subgames! Unfortunately, all things must come to an end... or at least all games... and now this is finished too, 100% in fact! So, see you in the next Kirby! Videos *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 1 - 2 Games 1 Video *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 2 - The Ol' Blocking Strategy! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 3 - Ninja'ing Without Being a Ninja *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 4 - 2 Bosses 1 Video *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 5 - Walking Through the Old Tower *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 6 - Hidden Skip Path *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 7 - Re-Revenge of Meta Knight *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 8 - Revenge of Main Cannon #2 *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 9 - Still No Revenge for Meta Knight *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 10 - Galaxy Gazing *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 11 - The Female Whale *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 12 - Classic Kirby Unfairness *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 13 - Santa Bros., Sr. *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 14 - Raising Defences *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 15 - Nova, No, Nova! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 16 - Going 2 HAL *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 17 - No Revenge for Dedede *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 18 - Revenge of Meta Knightmare *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 19 - The Great Knight Offensive *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 20 - Betrayal of the Meta-Knights *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 21 - Meta Way Wishes *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 22 - The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 23 - The Arena (and Nostalgic Minigames) Helper to Hero *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 24 - The Family Jewels *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 25 - Deadly Umbrella *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 26 - Green Ice Battle *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 27 - Speedy Swordsman *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 28 - Simirror Simirror *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 29 - Crappy Cutter *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 30 - Fight and Flight *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 31 - Beam Eyen *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 32 - Wham Bam Bombs *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 33 - Use Quick Attack! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 34 - The Worst Helper *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 35 - The Ninja Master *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 36 - Bonkers' Good Fur Day *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 37 - Trolling Meta Knight *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 38 - Invincible Jet *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 39 - The True Ninja *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 40 - Really Wheelie Weak *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 41 - The Rock is Cookin' *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 42 - Simplicity of the Sword *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 43 - Suplex Super Star The End *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 44 - The Cave Completed! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 45 - The True Savestate *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 46 - The Kirby Master